Pontus (ToPs)
Pontus, sometimes also spelt as Pontos, was the Protogenos of the Sea and all the bodies of Water within the Universe. Pontus is also revealed in the Percy Jackson series to be the Protective God of all Pegasi, Horses and most Birds, he is also the Protector and one-time Father of most Sea Creatures and Sea Monsters including the Telekhines. Out of all the Protogenos, Pontus is said to be the most savage and as unpredictable as the sea, opposing the cold and arrogant harshness of Tartarus. Pontus is actually the reincarnation of the Arche Protogenos: Chaos, he was born when Gaia sensed the despairing Chaos and took pity on the dying space void, she took the weak power and minor consciousness that was the hazy "human" form of Chaos into her womb and Pontus was "reborn" as a result of this "union". Biography Pre-Triumvirate of Primordials Creation Pontus was formerly the Space Void and Arche Protogenos Deity known only as Chaos, Chaos was so powerful that it could predict its fate as soon as it was "born" and fell in love with another Protogenos even before that Protogenos was born, learning that it existed to create the Protogenos and then die without being able to love his destined soul mate caused Chaos to despair his fate but was unable to escape it. A solution came when the Protogenos of the Earth known as Gaia, detected the suffering of her "father" and the fate that awaited Chaos in the near future, feeling sorry for her creator caused Gaia to intervene and she created the first Second Generation Protogenos. She took the haze form that represented Chaos' "Human" form into her womb, there the dying Chaos' remaining power and consciousness was recycled and Pontus was born, despite not remember his past life but inheriting much of the power of his predecessor the dying wish of Chaos had been fulfilled: to actually live a life instead of remaining a plot-device in the creation of the Universe. Offspring Pontus was the first consort and companion of Gaia whom fearing the reaction of the other Protogenos to her previous action, kept Pontus hidden and safe with her "human" form at all times, together Pontus and Gaia created Aigaios, Nereus, Phorkys, Keto, Thaumas and Eurybia. With Keto, Pontus fathered many sea monsters, he then left his sister for his cousin Thalassa after being introduced to the other Protogenos. With Thalassa, he helped give birth to the creatures and remaining monsters of the sea, however this would come to an end when he met the one Chaos and himself were destined to fall in love with: Tartarus. Titan-Protogenos War After Gaia's husband Ouranos had been slain by Kronos, the Titan of Time had taken over the Universe and sought to gain control of or dominate the remaining Protogenos so that he would be the true ruler of the cosmos, there was a war where Pontus and Tartarus fought side-by-side usually against Oceanus and Iapetus however a plan was thought up by Gaia and Hypnos placed Pontus into a deep sleep. Triumvirate of Primordials Personality and traits Pontus is very carefree and uncaring for a God; especially considering he is the Protogenos of the Universal Seas, which include the Sea of Stars that stretch out into the Universe, every body of Water in the Universe, Ice (even comets), the flow of all types of fluid substance and the flow of time-space in the Universe. Pontus is also very easily angered and has a determination that Gaia says would "ignite the stars", Tartarus stated that Pontus has such a powerful spirit that he has an entire cosmos hiding within the Protogenos of the Seas, Pontus is a naturally inspiring and invigorating leader that encourages everyone with his natural presence and will. Physical Appearance Pontus has a well defined body with a Greek-Eastern skin tone, he has brown hair and brown-red eyes that Tartarus once stated were the color of blood, he wears a dazzling silver armour that is designed after a Pegasus. Equipment Adamant Cheimon Adamant Cheimon was the Symbol of Power that belonged to Pontus and an armour of incredible power that he often wore, a punch while wearing the armour could cut through the air with elegant ease, like Protogenoi crafted Symbols of Power it was formed by a Protogenoi (in this case, Gaia) and has the capacity to either rip a human's soul thus separating it from its body and mortally wounding immortal individuals. It appeared as a is a near-indestructible armour that was designed in the shape of a Pegasus for the Protogenoi God known as Pontus, ironically the armour seems to predate the birth of the Godly Pegasus - the first of the Pegasi, Pontus' armour is self-repairing and cannot be totally destroyed as it can reform from a single atom over time. Powers and Abilities As the recreation of Chaos and the God of All type of Sea or Frozen/Fluid definitions, Pontos is an extremely powerful God and a Protogenos in his own right, invincible in a location which has his personal advantages. His divine form can be projected so powerfully from his human form that it can heal any wounds and harm even Gods, it can also subconsciously control liquid substances (e.g. lava and water) when allowed to run wild. His power as a Protogenos God dwarfs any individual God, Titan or Olympian, with his power. Additionally, it is said that once Tartarus and Gaia are in physical human bodies, Pontus is one of the only people able to actually injure them. Abilities *'Overwhelming Superhuman Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Overwhelming Superhuman Reflexes' *'Overwhelming Superhuman Agility' *'Overwhelming Healing factor' *'Hydrokinesis' - can control water. **'Cryokinesis' - can create and control Ice. *'Geokinesis' - can control the Earth, causing Earthquakes. *'Aerokinesis' - can create and generate airwaves, including winds. *'Atmokinesis' - can create and generate storms. *'Chronokinesis' - can observe and to a minor degree, manipulate time and the space it resides in. *'Cosmokinesis' - can manipulate cosmic particles and godly energies, to a far greater level than his Titan brothers, he can generate blasts of energy that can cripple even Gods for a time. While in Rome, he generated a sphere of pure godly energy, which he threw down to the Coliseum and Jason predicted that if it impacted and detonated the blast would be equivalent to hitting Rome with a modern nuclear warhead. **'God slaying' - Pontus' own godly energy is described as self-healing and capable of harming Gods. *'Telekinesis' - can move objects with his mind. *'Telepathy' - can read mind and communicate mentally. **'Dream Walking' - can project his consciousness into, and manipulate, the dreams of others. *'Mystiokinesis' - Pontus has incredible control over the Mist, allowing him to warp reality and a person's perspective of reality, as he pleases. *'Hand-to-Hand mastery' - Pontus prefers to use his fists over known weapons, he can punch someone a thousand times at the speed of light. Gallery tumblr_m5sjw7b7d61rrkz0co1_1280.jpg|Pontus, in full armour. tenma_de_pegaso_002.jpg|Gaia's first son. 460356.jpg|Tartarus and Pontus. Trivia *'Pontus' or Pontos is the literal Greek word meaning "sea". Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Protogenoi Category:Protogenos